1. Field
Devices and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a user terminal device and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a user terminal device configured to receive an input of user interactions, using a curved display which includes a main region, a first sub region extended from the main region and bent toward a first side of the user terminal device, and a second sub region extended from the main region and bent toward a second side of the user terminal device, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of the electronic technology, various types of user terminal devices have been developed and distributed. Recently, demands for the user terminal devices have further increased, as the devices are minimized and equipped with numerous functions.
The user terminal device can provide a variety of contents, such as multimedia contents or application screens, in response to user's request. The user can select a desired function using buttons or touch screen provided on the user terminal device. The user terminal device can selectively execute programs in response to interactions with a user and display a result of the executing.
Meanwhile, as the functions provided in the user terminal device are increasingly varied, needs for various ways of displaying contents or controlling user interactions have emerged. That is, as the types and functions of the contents increase, the conventional interaction, i.e., selecting buttons or touching on touch screen, sometimes do not provide desired interaction.
Accordingly, a user interaction technology is necessary, which allows a user to more conveniently utilize a user terminal device.